


Til the End of the World

by Sexy_Avengers17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes-centric, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint Barton-centric, Clintucky Fried Chicken, End of the World, Happy Ending, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Light Angst, M/M, Not Really Character Death, POV Clint Barton, Protective Bucky Barnes, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Avengers17/pseuds/Sexy_Avengers17
Summary: It’s the end of the world. There’s only much Clint and Bucky can do about it but be together.





	Til the End of the World

**Clint**

The moment Reed Richards called in for an emergency meeting with every known hero to announce his discovery about the sun’s anomaly was one Clint was never going to forget.

The last time everyone was reunited like this was for the skrull invasion, and that didn’t go out nicely.

This time, it was to announce that after the events of The Infinite Earths Wars, Reed had detected an anomaly in the sun. The Flare—which is what they had decided to name it—was going to start in roughly twenty four hours.

After that time, the whole surface of the earth was going to be covered in a flare of heat too strong for any human to survive.

As apocalyptic as it sounded, it was true, and they all had a day to evacuate the human population into the underground facilities made by Shield and scattered all through the world.

Clint teamed up with Bucky—because if this happened to be their last time together, he might at least save the world next to him—Kate and the rest of the Young Avengers.

They were somewhere in South America. Clint wasn’t sure anymore, after traveling through most countries to fly civilians to the nearest facility. They were tired and hurt, not to mention hungry but they needed to do one last scout.

“We need to hurry,” Bucky said. Clint jumped down from the tree in which he had perched to see if he could find any missing civilians.

He checked his watch. They were missing twenty minutes until the flare hit earth, give or take.

“We’re less than seven minutes away from the school,” Clint said. “Come on, we can make it if we cut near the zoo. Last place and we go back.”

Bucky seemed reluctant about it, but was quick to follow Clint as he sprinted in the direction. Clint understood Bucky’s resilience to go and check. He didn’t want to get caught up and not get back in time to the safe place either.

But this was their job, and Clint didn’t want to miss anyone else from going underground, even less a child.

“After we get through all of this shit,” Clint started, “and because we will, we’ll retire. I’m done with all of this. I just wanna spend the rest of my life with you.”

Bucky smiled at him. “Who would say you needed an apocalyptic situation to at last decide on that,” he joked.

“It’s not that.” Clint rolled his eyes and turned around to walk backwards. “I’ve just realized with this job, any day could be our last together, and I would like to change that.”

“It’s settled then,” Bucky said. He was about to continue when a sudden roar was heard. Clint was pushed out of the way as a horde of animals rushed by, breaking a wall and sending rubble flying everywhere.

If it hadn’t been because of Bucky he would’ve probably been crushed already. Clint stood up quickly, realizing Bucky wasn’t with him. He heard a soft groan behind him and turned.

Bucky was lying on the ground, looking very much alive, thank fuck. Clint ran over to him, and noticed his leg was underneath some rubble.

“I think my foot’s broken,” Bucky said through a pant. “Aw fuck, it hurts. Help me move this.”

Between the two of them they moved away the rocks that had fallen over Bucky’s leg to realize that yes, his foot was bent at a weird angle.

“Dammit Buck,” Clint whispered. He bit his lip, considering what to do. They were not going to be able to make it to the school and back, not like this. “I’m carrying you back to base,” Clint said.

“What about the school?” Bucky asked. Clint closed his eyes and shook his head.

“I’m not losing you, Buck,” Clint said dead serious. “I should’ve listened to you before, now let’s stop losing time.” Clint checked his watch again. Thirteen minutes. “We can still make it, come on.”

Clint helped Bucky up on one foot and kneeled before him so that he could take him in a piggyback ride. Thank fuck he had already carried Bucky a bunch of times like this.

Clint didn’t have much time to panic about their situation. He focused on walking ahead through the pain and the fatigue, and he knew Bucky was probably keeping in from wincing so he wouldn’t distract Clint.

They had to make it. Clint stopped slightly, took a deep breath before continuing, trying to keep a faster pace. Three minutes.

“We’re gonna make it,” he panted. _I promise._

Clint cut through the park, in between the bunch of threes he had climbed before. Just a bit more and they got to the safe place. Clint just had to keep up.

His foot hit a protruding tree root and as much as he tried to keep his balance, Bucky’s weight was too much for Clint, and they fell to ground in a heap of limbs.

Bucky groaned as his foot hit wrong way, and it brought Clint back to his senses.

“Fuck,” Clint said breathily. He stood up wobbly and tried helping Bucky up. “Come on, Buck. We’re almost there.”

Clint put Bucky’s arm around his neck and hauled him up.

“Clint—“

“Let’s not lose any more time,” Clint said. “We can get there, we can—“

Bucky pulled away from Clint then and fell back to the floor, pulling himself up on a tree.

“Bucky what are you doing?” Clint said. He was panicking more and more by the second, and he was sure the temperature was starting to quickly rise. “Come on Buck, it’s—“

“Save yourself,” Bucky said.

“Wh—What?” Clint tried.

“Please save yourself, Clint.” Bucky groaned as he stared at him. “You can still make it back if you run, if you try to take me with you we’ll both die.”

Clint shook his head. “Bucky I’m not leaving you,” he said firmly. “Please lets—lets go,” he pleaded. Clint could feel the tears on his eyes already, burning with the heat in the air, and he knew deep down that even if they tried they weren’t going to make it.

“Clint we won’t get there in time,” Bucky said, not moving from the ground. “Just go. Kate needs you, you need to go and help the others.”

Clint fell down to his knees in front of Bucky. “I’m not leaving you,” he repeated softly. “I’m staying next to you til the end of the world.”

“You’re a moron,” Bucky whispered, tears spilling and instantly drying on his face. The temperature was scorching hot now. It was almost time, but Clint didn’t focus on that.

_Five_

Clint took Bucky’s hand and with the other one took his face tenderly and brought their foreheads together, taking in Bucky’s scent one last time.

_Four_

He stared at the beautiful, stormy grey eyes that had always looked lovingly back at him.

_Three_

Felt the warmth of their intertwined hands, the softness of Bucky’s hair, the caress of his hand on his face.

_Two_

Clint crashed their lips for a last time, the familiar taste making everything else fade away.

_One_

Clint took in a sudden gasp of breath and tried to calm down. He noticed everything around him was dark. He closed his eyes forcefully and the first thing that came to his mind was that maybe he had somehow survived the flare.

It should’ve been impossible, so what was happening? He wasn’t dead. Or at least it didn’t feel like it.

Clint made himself calm down and slowly came to his senses. He—he wasn’t dead, nor hurt or anything, and there was a body to his side, literally snoring.

Clint opened his eyes again, and he realized something as his eyes adjusted to the dark. He was in his room and the person next to him sleeping soundly was Bucky.

What had happened? How did they—

Oh. 

Clint snorted quietly and covered his face. It was all just a dream. For the first time in a while, Clint felt happy to be alive. He turned on his side and threw an arm around Bucky’s waist, scooting closer to spoon him and kissing the back of his neck.

Bucky hummed. “You’re tickling me,” he said sleepily. He turned around to face Clint. Clint stared at Bucky’s beautiful stormy grey eyes and started kissing him all over, making Bucky laugh.

“What’s gotten into you?” Bucky whispered jokingly. Clint kissed him hard on the lips before smiling again.

“I just... I love you,” Clint said sappily. “And we’re here together, right now and until the end of the world, right?”

“That sounds like a very long time away,” Bucky said. “So yes, I’ll love you until the end of the world, Clint.”

Clint cuddled into Bucky and happily fell asleep knowing they would be together until the very end.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember you can follow me on Instagram as gosh.ilove.arrows and on tumblr as sexy-avengers17 :)


End file.
